What if
by Mysticpast
Summary: his is a colection of 9 drabbles/oneshots around American Dad, Chapter 5 up, please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own American Dad**

This is a collection of 9 what if American dad stories. Various parings and genres. So here we go.

**# 1 ****What if Steve hadn't passed Rogers egg onto Betsy** (I think that's her name)

------------------------------- 6 months after the baby is born --------------------------------------

"Roger?" asked Steve groggily reaching for his glasses. He knew he had heard someone come in. "Roger this isn't funny." Steve got up and switched on the light. Roger was standing with his arms crossed, obviously drunk.

"The fricken baby won't shut up!" slurred roger.

"Ok let's go and see what's wrong." Said Steve heading towards the attic stairs.

"No you go and see what's wrong! I never wanted a kid." Shouted Roger. Steve sighed and stared at his feet. _Why couldn't Roger just be happy for once? _Thought Steve. He went upstairs and picked up his daughter. He rocked her gently back and forth, and she fell asleep. Steve smiled and put her back in her crib. He went downstairs and joined roger on the couch, he was less drunk then he had seemed earlier.

"She's asleep now." Said Steve, he glanced over at Roger. He felt so much closer to the alien because of the baby, but there was also something else….

"Do you want to watch dynasty?" asked Roger

"Sure." Replied Steve. His eyes were fixed on roger, _Why the hell do I feel like this? I'm not like that……am I? _Steve scooted closer to Roger, roger glanced over at his human partner and smiled. The smile encouraged Steve who leaned over and kissed him, roger froze.

"Steve! What are you doing?" asked roger pulling back

"Uhhh" mumbled Steve as all words fled him.

"I like you but…." _Oh My God, is this worth what Stan will do to me if he caught me? _Wondered roger

"But?" inquired Steve leaning in again

"To hell with it!" said Roger. Steve started kissing him again, they rolled off the couch and onto the floor making a loud THUMP. Stan was downstairs in seconds, gun in hand.

"Roger? WHAT THE HELL!!!??! BOTH OF YOU BETTER BE DRUNK!" shouted Stan

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! That was a fun little Roger/Steve pairing. Please review and read the rest


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own American Dad**

**#2 ****What if Klaus had a dream about Francine and we had to see it?**

Everyone was asleep and dreaming in the Smith household. We could look into anyone's dream but because I'm evil we'll look into Klaus's

----------------------------------------------- KLAUS'S DREAM -----------------------------------

Klaus was sitting in a chair in human form. Francine was stripping on a stage then there were 3 of her, then 7, then 15! The song I kissed a girl by Katy Perry started playing and the Francine's started chasing each other around. They were laughing then they all tackled Klaus and……………………………………OH GOD!!!!!

----------------------------------------- END OF DREAM -------------------------------------------

Sorry you had to see that. I'm going to the CIA now to get my memory erased. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own American Dad**

**#3 ****What if Roger fell for Haley **

Well let's try this.

It was another boring day for Roger, he had taken to drinking his own alcohol more than usual. Haley was the only one who came up here lately. He downed another shot of whisky and channel surfed. Even trash TV was crap lately. Hayley came upstairs and sat down on a stool. Rogers's heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him.

'How's my best customer today?" asked roger, switching off the TV and polishing a glass.

"not so well." Said Hayley.

"what's wrong?" asked roger mixing Hayley a martini

"Jeff's such a wimp! He's no challenge for me! It's all so frustrating." Admitted Hayley taking the martini.

"So dump his ass and find someone else!" suggested Roger

"I did but I haven't found anyone else yet." Said Hayley running her finger around the rim of her glass. "Thanks for the martini"

Hayley left looking sadder than usual. Roger sighed as he walked away.

"Wish she would find me." Muttered Roger pouring himself another shot of whisky.

"What are you talking about?" asked Klaus who was floating in his fishbowl on the counter.

"Oh nothing." Sighed Roger cleaning his glass.

Well that was short and sweet, kinda depressing. Ah well, lets continue shall we?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own American Dad**

**#4 ****What if Haley fell for Roger?**

"Damit Jeff! You agree with everything I say. I never want to see you again!" shouted Hayley slamming the door in Jeff's face.

"Good choice babe, you can do better." Said Jeff through the door.

"Rough day with the stoner?" asked roger flipping through the TV channels.

"The guy has no backbone!" said Haley sitting down.

"Well he's human." Said roger putting on Dynasty

"Is that supposed to mean something?" demanded Haley.

"No nothing at all." Replied Roger

"Uhhh you too! No fight." Said Hayley

"You're a bitch! See kitty can scratch." Said Roger leaning back on the couch. They sat in silence for a while listening to Dynasty.

"Roger could you…" started Haley.

"Make you feel better about dumping Jeff?" asked roger cutting her off.

"I was going to say make me a drink, but ok!" Said Haley

"Ok first of all he deserved it! He had it coming!" said roger turning to Haley

"I thought you meant………" said Haley

"Oh………We could do that!" said roger. They ran up to the attic and locked the door.

That was good! Not really but it was fun!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own American Dad**

**#5 ****What if Steve was gay?**

We all know it would never happen but I'm using my super amazing powers to make it happen! Haha let's cue the gay cal………………NOW!!

"Stan could you get the phone?" called Francine from upstairs.

"Damit Francine! Do I have to do everything around here?" complained Stan reaching for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Stan Smith? This is Steve's principle calling. Steve is in a lot of trouble." Said the principle.

"What did he do?" asked Stan impatiently.

"You and your wife should come and pick him up." Replied the principle.

-----------------------------------------At School-------------------------------------------------------

"This better be good." Said Stan sitting down in the principles office.

"Your son skipped French and we caught him hiding in the showers in the locker room." Explained the principle.

"So? Just give him detention or something." Suggested Stan

"The boy's locker room, Mr. Smith." Said the principle. A stunned silence settled over the room and all eyes turned to Steve who was blushing and staring at his feet.

"how could you mix up the boys and girls locker rooms!?" demanded Stan

"I didn't." mumbled Steve turning redder

"Well of course you did! Why else would you………………….ooooooooh." said Stan.

"Steve, honey let's go home." Said Francine getting up and placing her hand on Steve's shoulder.

'you get in that car and I don't want to here a word out of you!" shouted Stan angrily getting up and storming out the door. They all got in the car and started heading home.

"Dad…….I….." started Steve.

"Dad nothing! We're sending you to straight camp!" shouted Stan

"But." Complained Steve

"No buts! I will not have a gay son!" said Stan

"Now Stan…"said Francine

"No Francine! Nothing you say will change my mind." Said Stan, they pulled up to a bus station and pushed Steve out of the car.

"Don't come back till your straight!" shouted Stan while driving off.

------------------------------------------------- 4 months later-----------------------------------------

"I'm back!" called Steve bursting through the front door.

"Hey Steve's back! Son did you get that little "problem" sorted out?" asked Stan while Francine hugged Steve.

"I sure did!" replied Steve

"That's my boy." Said Stan proudly.

------------------------------------------------- Later that night ---------------------------------------

Steve and Roger headed up to the attic to watch Dynasty.

"So where are you going to get your fix without Stan finding out?" asked Roger

"You I'm hoping." Replied Steve smiling.

"Me?" asked Roger

"Yeah, hopefully. How much is it going to cost me?" asked Steve

"white trash food." Replied Roger

"I only have a twinkie right now. Can I get the rest to you later?" said Steve

"Fine but only because I like you, and it's been 4 months."

MWAHAHA it was Rogers fault! Lol I love this pairing. Please Review.


End file.
